Johnny's Birthday Or not?
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Johnny's birthday is today, but no one is here to celebrate. Dukey is at dog camp. Mom and dad are going on a month long vaction. Susan and Mary are going on their honeymoon. Johnny is alone, and feels mad. Is this what really happens? Read to find out. Rated M for sexual scenes, and tons of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, im baaack. So this is my new story of johnny test. enjoy**

_Johnny's POV_

Yes, it is finally my 16th birthday. I have finally hit puberty and dont look like a 10 year old. Now my body is bigger. I have a 6 pack, and my miscles have really started to show through my shirt. I have ditched my toxic waste shirt and pants. Now i wear a white t-shirt and a open long sleave button down shirt. I am wearing Hawaiian shorts and sandals. I am 5ft 11.

As i open my eyes i sart to say, "Hey dukey, do you know what day it is? It is my 16th..."

I am looking around the room, then relize that dukey isnt here.

i decide to get dressed. I pull off my PJ's and pull on my boxer-breifs. Then my undershirt with my new pink shirt underneith. Then i put on my swim trunks.

As i am walking down the stairs i think about what happened last week.

-Last week-

I cant believe that Gil is such a dumb ass. He proposed to both susan and mary. Fucking idot.

Now im here at this stupid wedding. Well at least Mary and Susan will be happy. And now i know that he is not gay.

"Do you Susan and Mary test, take the man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, until the day of death?" "I do, I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronouce you man, wife, and wife. You may kiss the brides."

I am looking through the crowd by this point, and one girl catches my eye.

Sissy.

I laugh to myself and everyone that is near me, glares at me. Even my parents and Dukey. I just smile.

I see Sissy looking through the crowd, just like me. Now I used to think that Sissy was cute, but now she is hot.

She has ditched her old look, and now wears mini skirts and strapless shirts. However today she is wearing a see through white shirt, and a black and green lace bra underneith. I see her look at me and a blush comes up. she quickly looks away.

Now what do you know, Sissy is thinking dirty thoughts about me.

I close my eyes and start to dream about Sissy. I am dreaming back to the day that i was swimming laps at the comminity pool. I had just finished my 500 yard swim, and i see Sissy up on the diving board.

She jumped off the board, and i see her nipples. Her top is comming off. I quickly swim over to her and grab her top from the 11ft water. I see her looking around for her top while covering her tits. I swim over to her and lace up her top.

I brush up against Sissy, and realize that i am rock hard.

"Yo test, wake up." someone just punched me in the face.

Bumper.

I can hear his hand comming in for another hit. I quickly open my eyes, and grab his fist. I sqeez my fingers. "H-h-hwy test, it was just a joke.". I sigh while laughing.

"Bumper, you do understand that i have broken your had at least 30 times, right? So i can break it yet again, or i can kill off one of your balls. Take your pick."

I see him sweating, so i punch him once in the stomace. "Go and fuck your mom, bump."

-Back to the present-

As i walk down the stairs I see Dukey in a cage. "Hey Dukey, do you know what today is?" "Duh, it is the day that i go to dog city. Free meat all day, and tons of chicks in heat." I kick his cage as i walk by and say, "Try and remember what other event is today."

I walk into the kitchen, and Hugh says, "Johnny, hurry up and eat, your mom and i are leaving for our vacation. Ah i remember when the president said that we are to go on a year vaction, for free." "yeah dad, and you can jump off a cliff with everyone else in porkbelly while your at it."

See when i saved the world, for the 10th millionth time, the president gave everyone in porkbelly an free 1 year vaction. So that meant that all the villans, aliens, humans, animals, pretty much every soul in porkbelly got to go on this vaction.

Now this vaction was to a new island, and i hated that i was the only one who didn't get to go. When the president had finsihed the announcement, he called me up to his office.

-Presidents desk flashback-

"Now Johnny, you saved the world yet again, however you can not go on this vacation. If you do i will personally slit your throat."

"why can't i go?"

"Well Johnny, you are a bitchy little kid, and i think that if we get people away from you, it will help you out."

I listen to him, then walk out his door. But before it is shut all the way, i flip him off and say,"Go fuck yourself, you mother fucking son of a bitch."

-End flashback-

I hear the TV getting turned on. 'Im hank ancerman, and this is a message from our glorious president.'

I listen closely.

"Hello my glorious country. I have some amazing news. Everyone, but the young man i spoke to last month, is leaving this planet. That means everyone. People in Japan, China, Ireland, and so on. We have been chosen to explore another earth. This one is 10x's the size of this one. Now when you leave today, go to the nearest military base in your area. I have made some final words of goodbye for lift off. I will see you all in 3 months, cuase that is how long the flight takes."

Well fuck. Just my luck. I am stuck in an empty world. Well fuck my birthday. "Fuck my life. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck."

"Johnny, get the hell out of this room. Go into your room, and I will see you in the plane."

As i storm up to my room i kick Dukey's cage. "Have you figured it out yet?" "Yes, today is the day that we all leave the place of hell."

I run up the stairs and slam my door shut. Fuck, i just cracked it.

**Well, what did you think? Now this just completely changed my point of view. Johnny really knows how to cuss, right?**

**Enjoy ch 2. **

**Now i dont think that we will see anything that bad till at least ch 3, but who knows? I let the words come oyr and i try to put it into a good message.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own this show.**

**A word of advice, any of the songs i put into these stories, That way you get the full feel of the songs.**

**Another thing i figured out was, once you have written a fanfiction, you dont like to watch the movie or show anymore.**

As i sit here on my bed, i want to punch a wall. So instead, i put on a song from youtube. I laugh at the name Young, Wild and Free.

I blast the music, so that people can hear it from outside.

So what we get drunk?  
So what we smoke weed?  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out?  
That's how its supposed to be

Living young and wild and free

So what I keep 'em rolled up?  
Saggin' my pants, not caring what I show  
Keep it real with my niggas  
Keep it player for these hoes

And look clean don't it?  
Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it  
Give me some 501 jeans on it  
Roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers

And smoke them hoes down 'til they stingers  
You a class clown and if I skip for the day  
I'm with your bitch smokin' grade A

You know what?  
It's like I'm 17 again  
Peach fuzz on my face  
Lookin', on the case  
Tryna find a hella taste  
Oh my god, I'm on the chase,

Chevy It's gettin' kinda heavy, relevant, sellin' it  
Dippin' away, time keeps slippin' away  
Zip in the safe, flippin' for pay  
Tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint  
Up front, four blunts, like, "Khalifa put the weed in a J"

So what we get drunk?  
So what we smoke weed?  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out?  
That's how its supposed to be

Living young and wild and free

And I don't even care  
Cause if me and my team in there  
There's gonna be some weed in the air  
Tell 'em Mac Blowin' everywhere we goin' and now you knowin'  
When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up

That's how it should be done  
Soon as you thinkin' you're down  
Find how to turn things around  
Now things are lookin' up

From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor Gang  
So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang

Now I'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'  
Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building  
Got my own car, no job, no children  
Had a science project, me and Mac killed it

T-H-C,

M-A-C,

D-E-V,

H-D-3,

high as me  
This is us, we gon' fuss  
And we gon' fight and we gon' roll  
And live off life

So what we get drunk?  
So what we smoke weed?  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out?  
That's how its supposed to be

Living young and wild and free

Yea, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you're supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun  
So we just, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you're supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun

So what we get drunk?  
So what we smoke weed?  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out?  
That's how its supposed to be

Living young and wild and free.

"Johnny turn that fucking shit off." My dad barrels down the door. I flip him off and say, "oh fuck off bitch."

Now ive seen my dad turn a few colors, but i never expected him to turn red and punch me in the face.

"Fuck you, you mother fucking son of a bitch. You were never a son of mine, you are the son of a fucking snake, go jump off the bridge you mother fucker. I fucking hate you and your fucking life. Go and fuck you pussy, ass-hole. Now be a good bitch and TURN THAT PIECE OF SHIT OFF YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

As he leaves the room i say something that, makes him turn around and hurt me again. "Make me." He turns around and i flip him off yet again. My eyes are now huge as i see what he is holding. It is a military grade Machete. "Oh fuck."

"Thats right you mother fucker, Yah!" I feel my head hit the wall, and my stomace start to blled heavily. I look down and see the machete sticking out of my stomace.

I look at my dad with complete hatred. Next thing i know, i black out with my head and nose hurting.

...

As i wake up i realize that the TV is on. "So this is a message to you, Johnny test. GO FUCK YOURSELF. President off, peace."

As i try to move my limbs i see my yellow carpet is now red. I look down and feel like im about to puke. I get up as best as i can and crawl down the stairs.

I am near the door by now. As i open the door i see that the world has changed. There is not a soul left on this world.

So i crawl to the drugstore. Luckily the store owner realized that there was no point in locking the door.

I get to isle 7 before i realize that there is a line of blood behind me.

I get to isle 8 and grab one of the first aid kits, and then i feel my head hit the ground.

_Sissy's POV_

As i get out of the shower i see someone on the ground outside. But that can't be right, there is no one left here in porkbelly. As i look down through the window, my heart stops.

There is Johnny crawling and the is a trail of blood coming from him. I can see it, it starts at his house.

So i quickly pull on my clothes from yesterday, and run out the door.

I now understand that Johnny was trying to get to the drugstore. I silently follow him in. Now as i look at him, he is a deathly sade of white, there are wounds everywhere, and his new pink shirt is red.

I follow him and see his head hit the ground.

I run over to him and pull him off the ground.

I have now decided that i should take him back to my place.

...

Well there was so much blood and so many wounds that i had to undress him and wash off all the bood. even though my dream had come true, all i cared about was my Johnny's safety.

_Johnny's POV_

Uhh my head hurts and i feel like my body has been broken.

The last thing i remember was my head hitting the ground, but i feel like im in a bed.

Well unless is was able to...

Who is that?

"Good greif Johnny, I clean you then find a tattoo of my name inside of a heart. And to make it worse it was on the inside of one of your thieghs. God Damn, why do you have to have one that matchs mine? I look up my skirt and on my left leg is your name tattooed inside of a heart. Oh but you love that dog, not me.

if you would wake up i would tell you happy birthday, and give you your present. But i guess with that ammount of blood loss, your body will not wake forever.

I love you test."

I feel her kiss my lips and then my eyes fly open and i grab her. I try to pull her off of me, but i just don't have enough energy.

She is looking at me and i smile. "Hi Sissy, and thanks for remebering my birthday.

**Well that was odd. Too much cussing? well too bad, i thought that we should see how johnny's family really care about him. In fact his dad just tried to kill him. Now what kind of father does that to his own son? Oh yes, Johnny's.**

**enjoy ch 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so ch 3 should be good, however, im falling asleep writing this, and my novel. Guess it was just too tireing of a day.**

**Also, Today is my moms bday, July 17th. Aint that ironic.**

**Oh and how bout that cussin last ch, it was quite a lot, so enjoy this one.**

_Johnny's POV_

Well, my day just got much better. I thought that i was the last soul on earth, and what do you know, Sissy was left behind too.

Sadly i had to tell her where all of my cuts and bruises came from. I like to say im a strong man, but the truth is i have feelings. I cried when i told Sissy what my dad said, and did to me. Luckly she has a heart and held me while i cried.

Now i was crying on her mounds, but i didn't care. She was helping me get back into the swing of things, and i loved her for that. But now i have to get up. I have slept for a long time, and i need to figure out how long.

I remember back to the day Sissy found me.

-Finding flashback-

Uhh, my head hurts and i feel like shit. Im rock hard and i don't have the energy to hide it or jack it off.

I remember smiling at Sissy, then she shoved me back. Must have felt my boner.

"Test, are you ok?"

Huh, well i always knew she was a girl. Just didn't relize that she had feelings.

"Uh, yea. Well, no."

"Could you tell me what is wrong? I saw all the blood that was on you, and i decided that i would clean it all off." Well someone is blushing.

"Uh, my dad tried to kill me. I say that everyone was leaving this world and i said 'fuck' over and over again. Then when i was upstairs i was playing a song and my dad started swearing his head off at me." I hadn't realized that i was crying, or that i was being held by Sissy.

"T-t-t-then he left the room and i said 'make me' and he turned around, and h-h-h-he had a machete and he threw it and it puntured my stomach."

I feel like falling asleep now.

As im doseing off i hear Sissy say, "Oh test, why must you be so damn hot, but still have feelings?"

-End Flashback-

As i remove myself from Sissy's bed, i feel really light headed. I try to stand up, and i fall to the ground.

I don't wait for Sissy to come running up the stairs and help me up. So i crawl out the door, and to the bathroom. As im laying on the ground, i hear a radio playing. It is a song that i listen to all the time.

Dragonfly by Smile DK:

Like a warm summer day  
Like a warm day in May  
Babe you make me feel so hot

Like a small butterfly  
Like a bird in the sky  
Feels like a star that I'm not

You told things that I never knew  
So what am I suppose to do  
Running around like a little kid  
One-Two-Three and I'm hit hit hit

Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I

Like a small paradise  
Like a scent of a spice  
Yes I guess I understood

Like a flower so sweet  
Like a lover and me  
Boy you make me feel so good

You told me things that I never knew  
So what am I suppose to do  
Running around like a little kid  
One-Two-Three and I'm hit hit hit

Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I

Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I

Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I

Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I

"If only Test were awake, then we could sing to this song." I hear Sissy say as she walks past the bathroom.

As i try to get up, i hit my head on the toilet. "Ow."

"Test, is that you?"

"Uhh, yeah. I just hit my head."

"Well that is to be expected, you have been asleep for three days."

WHAT? I can't belive that i could sleep for that long. Well crap.

"Hey test, are you decent?"

"Yea, i belive so. I am not thinking too strait." "Well you can take a shower, and i'll make some lunch."

...

Uh man even with the water rolling down my body, i still feel like shit.

While is cleaning some of the dried blood from my ball sack, i am listening to a song that Sissy is playing.

Hero, by Superchick:

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life

Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way  
Each moment of courage her on life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made  
Heroes are made when you make a choice

Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life

Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer  
And said I can't take life no more  
And like that life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walkin' by  
Not wantin' to intervene  
'cause you wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up and change the world  
Our time is now

You could be a hero (Our time is now)  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero (Our time is now)  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight (Our time is now)  
For what's right, for what's right

.

I hear Sissy singing along and i have tears come to my eyes. I am crying because she has a beautiful voice, and because she saved me from my pain. I will admit that i have thought about suicide. But if i didn't get to see Sissy everyday, i would regret it in the after life.

...

As i walk downstairs, i keep thinking back to the day that i saw Sissy's tits.

But as i feel myself getting a boner, i smell the food.

"Hey Sissy, you down her..." I feel my boner go right back up. There is Sissy, standing around in a pink see-through shirt, and blue panties.

I see her turn around, and see her eyes go big. She sees my boner, while i see her tits.

"Uh, Sissy, i can explain.

**How was that? I told you that there would be multipul songs in each story, so hope you enjoyed these. I will be writing a new Victorious story with the song Hero, by Superchick.**

**Enjoy ch 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, so much for "bo chicka wow wow" last ch.**

**Hmm, can Johnny explain why he got a boner looking at Sissy? Can Sissy explain wht she was almost naked? Will the mystery of this story ever be explained? **

**Yes.**

**Yes.**

**Maybe, no, uh a bit.**

**Well we shall see for this last one.**

**Enjoy.**

"Uh, Sissy, i can explain."

"How test, i see you there with a full on erection, and i know you were thinking about me. I was minding my own buissness in the kitchen, wearing my favorite outfit. And then you have to come in here and show me your very big dick, then say that you can explain it? Well here is the one thing i want you to explain is why you have a nine inch boner."

"Uhhh, why were you paying attention to my dick?" "Because i have wanted it since you were 13. Oh shit, i shouldn't have said that."

"Well, now i know what you were thinking about at my sister's wedding. So can you explain why you were wearing a pink see-through shirt, and walking around in blue panties?"

"So what if i was thinking dirty thoughts about you. That doesn't matter. And these were the things i was wearing when you rescued me from Mr. Mittens, when we were 13.

So if you can explain how you got a nine inch boner, we can leave this touchy subject."

"Alright. Susan and Mary were testing a boob enhancer. Amazingly it worked, so I sneaked into the lab one day, and tinkered with the serum. Then i pulled down my pants, got my dick fully aroused, and injected my dick. Then i masterbated, cummed, and was shocked at my new dick size."

"Well, that sounds like it could happen, but who did Susan and Mary test the serum on?" "Well, they tgought that you would be a perfect subject. In fact they told me that they were jelous of your natural tits."

Now she is staring at me with round eyes, and her nipples are poking through her shirt. And there is a little wettness on her panties.

"Sissy, I have something to confess. You know how i said that i only had eyes for Janet? Well that was a lie. In fact, the person i have always loved, and always will love, is you."

"Oh test, i have always felt the same way."

"Well, i... I know that i should ask your father first, but i have a very important qeustion to ask you. I belive that this will work, because we have known each other for years, we love each other, we are almost the same person, and well there is always a place in my heart for you."

I get down on one knee, and my towel drops to the floor.

"Will you Sissy Elizabeth Blakely, love me in your heart forever. And will you marry me?"

"Yes, i will always love you and i will marry you. I love you, and your problems, and your oddness, but i still love you."

"Well, two weeks ago i was in the lab, and i decided that i would make a ring for you. It was only to be a promise ring, but without thinking i put in the words 'Yours forever, Johnny'. This ring is made out of platinum and saphire. I made an exsact copy for myself but it had your name. I love you, and hope that you will always love me back."

As we are exchanging our love for each other, a song comes on the radio.

Come Down With Love, by Allstar Weekend:

I've been stopping at green lights  
Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking  
at night  
I put my shirt on inside out  
Umbrella in the sun, my head up in  
the clouds

My friends just laugh at me  
There's only one thing it could  
be

I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel  
confused, I know it's true  
I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
I  
won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug

I've come down  
with love  
I've come down with love

You've got me trippin' on my  
feet  
My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat  
When you start to  
walk my way  
I forget where I am, can't find the words to say

My  
friends just laugh at me  
There's no cure for this disease

I've come  
down with love, got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's  
true  
[- From

-]  
I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
I won't break this fever,  
I need her, I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down  
with love

Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor  
They can't make me  
okay, it's up to you  
Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see  
you  
Only wanna feel you, dying just to hear you say

I've come down  
with love, got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's  
true  
I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel  
confused, I know it's true

I've come down with love, I can't get  
enough  
I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true  
I've come down with  
love, got bit by the bug  
I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the  
bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come  
down with love  
I've come down with love

We've come down with love

.

"I love you Sissy, and i want to show that to you tonight. In fact, lets go down to the chaple and get married."

...

We just got finished with the vows, and we have kissed. But now the honey moon begins. So i went into the lab, activated the video game teleporter, and we ended up in hawaii.

So now we are watchin a movie in bed together, and i think it is almost time for the act.

**Well now. How was that? So ch 5 will be good. And i promise that the sex scene will be in there. **

**As you can tell i love music, and it helps you guys, and gals, apreciate it also.**

**Im watching The A Team, and my attention is in 2 different places.**

**See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh i love these sappy love stories, But i suck at writing them. If anyone was wondering why time skips so much, it is because i suck at writing love stories, but that is what some of the best stories are.**

**So this ch starts off with a sex scene, or as close as i can get it.**

As im standing in front of the bed, i am sweating like a dog. Damnit, i hate it when stories of the past come back and haunt me.

So here i go. "Hey Sissy, how bout you come and sit on the bed, i'll strip first and we will go from there." "Ok, ill be right out."

So now i am just standing here and, wait the door is opening. Show time. "Ok Johnny, i will sit on the bed with my new outfit on."

My dick is already as hard as a rock. She is wearing a black and lime green bra with an open crotch g-string. I can see my wife's pussy already getting wet. That makes my dick even harder.

So i slowly take off my shirt, and even slower pull down my pants. Sadly my boxer breifs are tented out. My penis is hard and my balls are full of cum.

So i tear my undershorts in half and jump into the bed. "Ok honey, your turn."

"Time for you to be suprised." She jumps over to one of my hands and im handcuffed to the bed. As she is sliding over my body, I feel her pussy dripping her juices down onto my chest. While i am focusing on that, i realize that both of my hands are handcuffed, and my feet and tied to the bed. She slowly pulls off her bra, and sticks her pussy in my face.

Her scent is so inviting that i start licking it like a lolly pop. Somehow she flipped around, while i was licking, and now is kissing my balls.

I shudder as she kisses the head. So to take my mind off of what she is doin, i stick my tongue into her pussy. "Ah, Johnny, what are you doing?" I chuckle, and keep licking.

There is a hitch in my breathing. She is slowly going down on my dick. As i look around her ass, i see that almost my whole dick is in her mouth.

I grit my teeth as i feel her start bobbing up and down. I remember back when i was 12, i could break the handcuffs put on me. So as i feel my balls start to tighten, i pull really hard against one of the handcuffs, then twist my wrist. I do the same with the other handcuff.

So now that my hands are free, i stick one finger down her pussy, my left hand to grope one of her tits, and i start licking around her ass.

I do this for about 2 minuets then i switch my finger to her ass, and my mouth to her pussy.

I stop when i feel her almost scream on my cock, I feel her ass tighten on my finger, and then her pussy exploded on me. Im shocked.

I thought only men could do that, but to make it all the sweeter, i start licking up al her juices. I stop when my cum has reached my cock head.

Sissy must have felt that, because she is bobbing up and down really fast. I groan when i feel the preasure become to much. I can feel every shot that goes down Sissy's throat. Then she takes her mouth off of my dick and my cum starts landing on her face.

"Hey Johnny, How long have you not masterbated?" "I masterbate every saturday and sunday."

I now feel like it is time for the final act. I pick her up off of me. Untie my feet, and then tie her feet up.

I mount her and slowly enter my dick into her vagina. I feel my second head hit her barrier. So i look at her and see a nod. So i pul back, then jam my dick into her body. She wimpered a little, and i gasp. I am able to fit my whole member inside her.

Now im pumping in and out until i find a steady rhythm. I have only been pumping for 3 minuets, and i already feel like im going to cum. So i lean down and kiss my wife on the lips. Then im cumming. Again.

...

As i lay down here next to my glorious wife, i think of names for our children. But i know that she with not be pregnant, until we are both 29 or 30. I made sure the rings kept her from being pregnant.

"Hey Sissy, i want to tell you something about these rings." "It's ok test. I know that we will not have kids till we are around 30. Remember that i was second in science while you were first.

I chuckle to myself, just enjoying her company.

**So, how was that? i didnt think that i would go any futher than that. So i will see yall soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is ch 6, and is set when Johnny and Sissy Test are 44. Enjoy**

I laugh to myself as i watch Hugh tries to catch Susan. My children are all beautiful. Hugh is 4, Susan is 8, Mary is 9, Jacob is 13, and Sissy and Jonny jr. are both 1. Now i know that we didn't mean to have so many children. But, i have always loved each of them.

Susan finally lets Hugh catch her. Mary and Jacob are both in the lab, just like my older sisters. Sissy and Johnny jr. are sleeping next to me. My wife is out in the garden.

As i start to fall asleep, i hear something like a spaceship enter the earths atmostphere. I quickly look up and am shocked. There is the same exsact ship that porkbelly left on. "Sissy, be prepared to see the people again" i yell to my wife.

I hear the door slam, and i see Sissy crying. "Hey honey, its ok. Both of our familys will have to accept what happened. I love you."

I see her nod. "KIDS, COME HERE." I hear all of my kids run over to me. "You all remember the story of how my family left earth for a year?" they all nod. "Well, it seems like they have finally come back. Now my dad will not relize that your are my kids. He will most likely yell at me. Now if that happens, remember to run to the lab, and jump into the teleporter. I promise that i will be there as soon as possible." They nod again.

...

We have been waiting for 20 minuets, when i hear someone open the door. Its dad. "Well that was the best free vacat... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." I look at him and then i see Dukey step into the door. He starts sniffing around. Mary comes over to me and says, "Daddy, its just like the dog you have in your pictures." I smile at my little girl.

I see my dads eyes start looking at the young girl. Then Dukey runs over to me, licks my hand and lets Mary pet him. He then yells, "JOHNNY, where were you, i never saw you on the plane, then we were in that world for a year, and i missed you every day. Wait, why do you smell like you're old?"

"Hey Dukey, dad, Gil, Mary, and Susan. I would like to say welcome back to Earth. I am still Johnny, and this is my wife Sissy."

My kids line up in front of me and the each say their name, and their age. "Im Jacob, and im 13. Im Mary, and im 9. Im Susan, and im 8. I Hugh and i 4." "And these are my beautiful 1 year olds. Sissy jr. and Johnny jr."

I see my dad's face turn a deathy shade of white. "Hey dad, This is one way for you to know that it is me." I lift my shirt and on my stomace is the scar that he caused.

I have never seen my dad look worse. "You-you mean that that is the scar that i gave you? The one from the machete?" I nod my head.

I then ask, "Where is mom?"

Dad looks at me, and he starts to cry. "Johnny dude. Your mom died on the way there. So did all of Sissy's family. Wow, why are you older than me?" Gil says.

I look at my dad, and smile. "I forgive you for hurting me. If you didn't i wouldn't have found out that Sissy is my soul mate. Hey come here honey. It's ok." I have to sit down and hold her tight. I hear both of my sisters run through the door. "Johnny, we have 6 new things for you to tes..."

I look up at them and smile. "Hey mary and susan, would you like to meet my children?" I see them both look over at my kids and i say, "Susan, Mary, come meet your aunts."

Susan and mary walk over to my sisters. "Hi i am susan, and this is mary. I am 9, and mary is 8. We are just like you, or that is what daddy says. He even let us color our hair to match yours. Jacob would come over and introduce himself, but he ran back up to the lab."

I look over at my girls and raise my eyebrows. The slap each other's shoulders. "Dukey, are you still my dog?" "Yes i am." He says proudly. "Then i need you to protect my wife and kids. Keep the rest of the family away from them." I start to run over to the stairs, and turn back. "Hey dukey, you are welcome to come and live with me and Sissy. The kids already love you." I smile as his thinking face comes on.

I run up to the lab and see that it is locked. I open a special part of the door, and show my scar. The door opens.

I start looking through the lab, and then i see Jacob. He is sitting on top of the turbo tea house time machine. Or tea castle. My kids love to update things.

"Hey dad, doesn't this view look amazing?" I climb up to where he is sitting. "Ya, it did when i was a kid. The view never really changed. So why are you up here, and not down there?"

He sighs and comes to sit in my lap. "It is just that everything will be going back to the way it was. I don't want that. I love that we are the only humans on the world."

I laugh. "Son, if everything were to go back to normal, it would be my 17th birthday, and you would have never been born. I would never give you up, even if it meant my own death."

"I love you dad." "I love you too."

...

I am walking down the stairs, and Jacob is behind me. "Thanks Dukey." I chuckle as i see Jacob run to his mom. I smile at her, and turn my attention to my original family. "So now what?"

...

I am sitting on the couch with Dukey at my feet, and my wife on my chest. Mary, Susan and Gil are now living in Hawaii. Dad remaried and is now livingin a mansion in porkbelly. Prokbelly was the same, or as far as i could tell. My wife and kids and I now live on an island. Our house is amazing, and the lab is even cooler. I fuflied Jacob's wishes, and now we are the only people on this island.

Mr. Teacher Man, called my house to get me and Sissy back into school. But i sure shocked him when i walked into the classroom with my wife and kids. Ah I remember the day like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

"Now kids, i want you to stay behind me. Johnny and Sissy jr., you two ride on Dukey's back."

I walk past bumper and tell me wife and kids to keep going.

He turns around to threaten me. I think his voice died in his throat.

"Hey Bump, long time no see. As you can tell, i am 44, and you are still 17. So if you try and harm my family, i will personally hunt you down."

I turn away, and see him land on the floor.

I knock on Teacher mans door. "Who is it?" "Johnny and Sissy test." "Come in. Wait, Sissy test?"

I enter the door and my kids walk in after me. I look around the room and see Janet. I see her eyes go wide as she realizes who i am.

I look over to Teacher Man and say, "Hello again Teacher Man. I would like you to meet my wife Sissy. I would also like you to meet my kids." I introduce all of them, and then look at Teacher Man.

"Well Johnny, and Sissy. It is nice to know that you two are happy. I love knowing that you have kids. So i shall see you some other time.

-End Flashback-

The government has left me and my family alone, ever since my kids presented them with a new facility.

All my enemies are now family friends. They mellowed out after i gave each of them a pricless ring, and after they met my wife and kids.

I see my family at least 4 times a year, but no more than that.

We have been living here for 3 years.

And i have loved every minuet of it.

As i am falling asleep, I think back to the day that Sissy found me.

I say one last thing, "Thank God, for my beautiful life."

**WE ARE DONE! That is 2 stories that i have finished, and now im starting on my 3rd. Enjoys this song by BTR**

**I Know You Know by BTR:**

**Maybe this could be the line  
That starts the whole story  
Maybe you could  
be the one  
The one who's meant for me**

I know that I should wait  
But  
what if you're my soul mate?  
I'll slow down when you say, slow down  
We  
can

We can party like the weekend  
You got me thinkin', we could be a  
thing, yeah  
I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
I know you know,  
we know we've got somethin'

We could be onto something so good  
Tell me  
that your mine  
I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
I know you  
know, we know we've got somethin'

Do you notice me at all?  
I'm usually  
lost for words  
You know I can't help but fall  
I've never felt so  
sure

Got me in a hurry  
But you don't gotta worry  
I'll slow  
down  
When you say slow down  
We can

We can party like the  
weekend  
You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah  
I know you know,  
I've got your heart pumpin'  
I know you know, we know we've got  
somethin'

We could be onto something so good  
Tell me that your mine  
I know  
you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
I know you know, we know we've got  
somethin' right

For two of our kind  
So let's party like it's 99  
I  
know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
I know you know, we know we've got  
somethin'

Hey, baby, you drive me crazy  
It ain't about what you done  
for me lately  
It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth  
Just wanna say I  
got a big time crush on you

I know you know  
We could be somethin'  
I  
know you know  
We got somethin'

We can party like the weekend  
You  
got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah  
I know you know, I've got your  
heart pumpin'  
I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

We could be  
onto something so good  
Tell me that your mine  
I know you know you've got  
my heart pumpin'  
I know you know we know we've got somethin' right

For  
two of our kind  
So let's party like it's 99, yeah  
I know we've got  
somethin'

Woah, oh  
We got something so right  
Woah, oh


End file.
